DHMIS Wiki
Welcome to the DHMIS Wiki Don't Hug Me I'm Scared, often shortened to DHMIS, is a popular web series on YouTube created by Becky Sloan & Joe Pelling. It started as a single viral video because of it's odd nature. It spawned many reaction videos because it starts off as what seems like a generic puppet show, but soon elevates into something much more bizarre and disturbing. Years later a sequel was made, which fans of the original video enjoyed. This inspired Becky & Joe to raise money, and make the viral videos into a web series. They raised enough money and made 4 more installments. Don't Hug Me I'm Scared The first video was released on July 29th, 2011, and now has over 50 million views on YouTube. It spawned hundreds of reaction videos, and many theorized about a hidden meaning. Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 On January 8th, 2014, Becky & Joe released the sequel to the original titled: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2: TIME. This was the only episode to have a real title. It now has over 30 Million views on YouTube. It features a talking clock called Tony that teaches superficial lessons about time. It was teased a week before being uploaded. HELP (The Kickstarter videos) Becky & Joe now wanted to make Don't Hug me I'm Scared a real web series, but they didn't have the budget to do it at the time. They uploaded a video titled "HELP", along with their Kickstarter campaign to get the series funded. 3 installments of HELP were released, along with some additional videos that are no longer on the channel but are available to see on other YouTube channels. Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3 Unlike Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 - Time (which was the only episode that had a title, so far), Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3 only had a number at the end of its title; a formula which installments 4-6 were soon to follow. It was released on October 31rst, 2014 and has over 20 Million views on YouTube. It features Shrignold a talking butterfly that teaches about love and attempting to recruit Yellow Guy into the Love Cult. Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4 Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4 is the fourth installment in the Don't Hug Me I'm Scared series. It features a new character called Colin The Computer, who teaches the puppets about computers and takes them to the digital world. It also introduces a minor character called Gilbert The Globe that makes minor appearances throughout the episode. Also, Red Guy's head explodes at the end of the episode because of a stunning revelation. Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 5 Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 5 is the fifth installment in the Don't Hug Me I'm Scared series. The teachers in the episode are Steak Guy, Spinach Can, The Fridge, and Bread Boy and they all teach the puppets about food. During the song, they are interrupted by a phone call multiple times, which Duck Guy answers. At the end of the episode, it is revealed that Red Guy was the one trying to call them. This episode focuses more on story then the actual song. There's also a giant can that ate Duck Guy. Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6 Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6 is the sixth & final installment to the series. The teacher in this epsoide is a talking lamp that teaches Yellow Guy about dreams. Although some people find it confusing, it is a great episode to the series. It features many cameos from teachers in previous episodes and reveals Roy was the one behind everything. This episode was also uploaded on June 19 which is the day the series took place. Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4 Category:Videos Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 1 Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3 Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 5 Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6